The Grounder
by Amie01200
Summary: This is a grounder Bellamy au. I do not own any of the characters except Eden. I will be doing several plot twists and I am open to ideas for the story. There is spanking in this story and there will be smut. This will be one shots of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own any characters except Eden. This is if Bellamy and Octavia were grounders and not born on the arc.

Snogon; loved one.  
Hayon; god.  
Strikon; little one.

You had moved into Bellamy's hut two months ago, it was made of clay and pine and had been passed down through generations. You sat on you and Bellamy's bed, covered in furs from different animals. You flipped aimlessly through an old magazine you had found in a bunker; though your mind was somewhere else. Today, Bellamy and you had gotten into an argument, a pretty heated one at that. You and Bellamy fought all the time but never like this. This argument had lasted hours. It was almost 9pm, and your heart thundered as you awaited your boyfriend's arrival. It had been mostly your fault. You forgot that you had made plans to go for a hike up to the waterfall, and instead you went to the trading market with your sister Clarke and Octavia. It was an honest mistake, you hadn't meant to ditch him. But him, being the stubborn man he was, Bellamy saw it as you not wanting to spend time with him. You didn't want to keep fighting any longer. So that's why you were here waiting for him to get back from training. Turning a page in the magazine, your head snapping up, you heard the front door open. You were nervous, he probably didn't want to talk yet. You stood up, setting the magazine on the floor. The threadbare curtains were pushed aside and you stopped. He stood in front of you sweaty and covered in dirt a frown on his face. " What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to still be with Clarke and Octavia?" He sounded shocked and you could tell he was still angry. His voice was lower, rougher and you knew from experience that only happened when he was angry. "I wanted to talk to you." Your voice sounded a lot calmer than you felt at that moment. "What's there to talk about? You made everything crystal clear this morning, snogon." He set his pack on the floor, shutting the curtains and shrugging off his jacket.

You worried your bottom lip, pondering what to say next. You felt heat rising in your cheeks because you were embarrassed and still angry at him for not accepting the fact that you screwed up. " I was here to apologize, but I really shouldn't have to go. It's not like you haven't messed up before, right? Why can't you let this go?" You said trying to keep yourself from yelling. He turned towards you, jaw ticking. You had pissed him off even more, which is not what you intended to do. "I've never forgot about plans we've made before have I?!"  
He yells marching over to you, towering over you, making you feel small. Throwing your head back you let out a frustrated groan. "Fine! I'm the worst girlfriend in the world! Hayon! You're such an ass sometimes!" You turn heading towards the doorway. His gaze hardened , and his hand reached out and grabbed your arm in a tight grip, making you wince.  
"Let go of me!" You scream, completely fed up.  
"No." He growled, his eyes mocking.  
You punched him. Maybe it was because he wouldn't let go of you, but you knew that wasn't the reason why. You were angry and you needed to let your frustration out somehow. You hadn't meant to and you felt horrible already. You could feel the soreness in your knuckles already but your heart felt bruised even more than your hand. He hadn't moved a bit, his eyes looking at you in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" "So you like to hit, huh? Did that make you feel any better?" He ground out his grip tightening, you stayed silent not sure what to say.  
"Two can play at that game, strikon." He tugged you towards the bed and watched with confusion as Bellamy sat down on the edge.  
" What are you doing?" He looked up at you, his face tense and unyielding. " You don't hit me. In trikru we have a punishment we use for naughty children and since you are acting like a naughty child, I think it's fitting." Was all he said and then suddenly you were being tugged over his lap.  
You squealed, not expecting this.  
"The fuck?!" You put your hands on the ground, trying to push up off his lap but Bellamy placed a hand on your lower back holding you in place. What the hell was he doing? " I can let go of you forgetting our plans but what I can't let go is you punching me. Do I ever take my anger out on you? Do I punch you? Do I kick you? You've been acting like a brat lately, I don't know why, but it has to stop. We do not have a commander. The clans are at war. You can't wander off into other territory, like the other day. It's life or death. You will listen to me because I will not lose you." Everything he said was true.  
" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bells." You fisted your hands angry at yourself.  
"You're gonna learn. So help me, You're gonna learn, Eden."  
SMACK.  
You jumped. He had just spanked you! He was spanking you like a naughty child. Your eyes widened and then you got angry. What the hell was he doing? There's no way you were going to let him do this to you. You shrieked in anger and hauled off and socked him as hard as you could in the calf. You heard him inhale sharply, and then swear loudly. You fully expected him to give you a good smack on your ass for that one but it didn't come.  
Instead the room grew quiet and cold and you jerked in surprise when Bellamy leaned down to whisper in your ear. "Do that again and I'll use my belt instead. Is that what you want?" You shook your head rapidly. No, there was no way in hell you wanted that belt on your ass.  
SMACK.  
Your hands flew back to cover your ass from the oncoming assault. " Keep those hands out of my way." Bellamy shoves your hands away before smacking your bottom again. You didn't protest again because you felt like shit. It was humiliating to admit but you needed this, and it was even more humiliating that Bellamy had recognized that you needed it. His hand covered a good portion of your ass and no matter how much you squirmed or wiggled, the smacks kept coming in the dozens, your ass felt like someone had took a match to it. Your jeans felt like they weren't giving any protection at all…  
"Please stop! I'm sorry Bellamy, I'll listen now! I'll never hit you again! It hurts! OW" Two more smacks.  
" It's supposed to hurt, It's not meant to tickle." Three more smacks.  
" I'm sorry!" Six more.  
" I know." Eight more. That's when you started bawling, you couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Thick tears flowed down your cheeks, running down your boyfriend's pants. You took deep gasping breaths starting to have trouble breathing. " Calm down, strikon, calm down, it's over now." Gentle hands rubbed your back, as a soft voice whispered in your ear, you hadn't even noticed Bellamy had stopped. "Go ahead and sit up baby." You did as he said, whimpering at the raw pain in your ass.  
You sat straddling him, your bottom hanging between his legs, his arms wrapped tightly around you, as shame overwhelmed you completely. You had been a complete brat lately, you had wandered off of trikru territory numerous times, worrying everyone, you had lied to Bellamy about little things, things you didn't even need to lie about. Today you had punched him. "I'm so sorry, Bellamy, I shouldn't have wandered off and I shouldn't have punched you, I'm so-"  
You rambled. " Shhhh, baby. It's ok. You're ok. We are ok." Bellamy pulled you forward to rest his forehead against yours. He kissed your cheek, brushing your hair behind your ear. " Are you ok?" His voice coming out as a whisper. You just nodded trying to stop crying. " You're not mad anymore?" You ask, a little scared of the answer.  
"No,baby. I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm sorry I overreacted about this morning. Do not hit me again or else we will end up right back here. Your face flamed at his words but you nodded your head.  
"Yes, I understand.."  
He kissed your nose, your forehead and softly pecked your lips. "Do you wanna go to bed, Eden?" You nodded softly, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

You used to count. One cut, two cuts, three cuts. However many it took for you to feel alright. The thing is you would only feel alright for a little bit. Then you would have to feel it again to feel alright again. It was the only thing that seemed to help. It was the only thing that cleared your head as ironic as that seems. Each one left a scar on your skin, evidence of how many times you gave into the urge to hurt yourself. You hated this feeling. This feeling of uselessness and the feeling of being worthless. You were never special. You were always just you. Just plain old you. You didn't have any special skills that helped Trikru out and you definitely didn't have a purpose in the Kru. You never were selected to become a healer, warrior, or scout. You moved from job to job, a jack of all trades. All you wanted was to fit in. To have a purpose. You'd scream silently, biting your lip so hard blood would start to flow from it. Recently it had become so casual. You didn't cry anymore, you didn't count, didn't even blink as you took your blade to you hips, arms, legs and stomach, you wrapped them up calmly. You'd hunted for you family since you were young, your brother could no longer do it because he was mauled and killed by a bear during a hunt. You remember the day it happened. Your mother had wailed and crumpled to the ground when they came back holding his body. The ceremony was the next day. They carried his body to the altar, burning his body that way he could continue his way towards the afterlife. Your mom could barely stand with how heavy grief was upon her shoulders. The Kru talked about her and your family. Your mother was supposed to be the strong one. The leader of our family now. Yet she was so consumed by the fact that she had lost her oldest son she couldn't see that her kids needed her. So you stepped up, you cooked, you cleaned your house, you took care of you 5 siblings and you mother, you were 10. You started hunting and traded the skins and fur for money. You resented your mother. We needed her, her family. We needed her. Yet all she would do is stare at the wall and cry. No matter how much you begged she would not move, or speak. So you stopped begging her to try. Bellamy. He was the one that helped you. He taught you to hunt, and how to trade at the market. He was the one good thing in your life and he always put your needs and life before his own. So how could you tell him you felt worthless?

How could the boy who you had grown to love more than anything that the numbness was growing? That even when Bellamy told you that it was okay that you had forgotten your knife and that you could borrow his, you felt like ripping your hair out in embarrassment. How could you tell him that the scars lining your body weren't from hunts but were self inflicted? You were sure that he suspected, he always was checking up on you, everyday when he got home he would ask about your day and what you did that day. He would sit with you when you were feeling down or asked you to leave your door unlocked when you snapped at him or your siblings. He never said anything, didn't even ask. Bellamy and you lived together, it had been that way since you were 17 and became sick and he took care of you, moving you to his cabin while you were sick. You just never moved back to your house. There were too many memories of hungry sleepless nights. It was an unspoken agreement that you were his and he was yours. Bellamy and you built a cabin nearby for your siblings and mother, that way they could be close and you could watch over them. Bellamy would hold you at night when you woke up screaming. He would tell you everything was okay and that you were safe. But there was a part of you recently that wanted more, you wanted his arms around you every night not just the ones that were bad, you wanted him to tell you that he loves you and that you were his and that he was yours. Yes it was an unspoken agreement, but you wanted to hear him say it. But you would never ask him, never give him a reason to suspect what was going on. You couldn't. You had to be strong. For him, for your family. He didn't need that added to all of the shit he already had going on. You didn't want him to ever think you were weak. So you kept it a secret. As time went on you got better at hiding your pain, wearing long sleeves and pants. You knew you couldn't keep this up forever but you could sure as hell try. This hunt had been a difficult one. You had set out on your own. You followed the tracks and thought you had the wolf trapped, you thought it was a rogue, out on it's own. You were crouched down in the bushes, bow and arrow ready when you realized that it was a pack. They circled around you and you ran with all you had, scrambling up a tree. One of the wolves snagged your leg, tearing into it. You stabbed it, killing it. At least you got one kill out of all of this. You had to tie the wolf to your back and tree jump. You hated tree jumping, you had to hop from tree to tree until you were a couple miles from the pack and then you made your journey back to camp. You had to stop to wrap your leg, so much blood would attract predators. You made it back to camp just as the sun started to set. You were winded and exhausted but you had made it. You tied to wolf up and skinned it, saving the meat for your family. You rushed inside eager to clean up before Bellamy got home, walking inside, you realized you were too late. He sat at the table.

" I'm going to go bathe." You said in a rush, hurrying to your room. Bellamy said nothing, just watched you go.

You sat in the metal tub, using your knife to cut yourself. You had fucked up today, if you had paid more attention you would have realized that it was a pack sooner. Very calmly you pressed the blade to your wrist, on top of already healed scars and slowly pulled until a red line appeared. You dug the blade over and over the same wound deepening the wound until blood poured from the wound. Just as you were about to start on your other arm, a knock sounded at the door.

" Eden? Are you alright?" It was Bellamy.

You took a deep breath. "Y-yeah I'm fine." You said your voice coming out weak and hoarse. You cleared your throat. " It was just a tougher hunt today."

"You can't blame yourself if something went wrong on the hunt, you know that right? Mistakes happen." Bellamy said. You hear him lean against the doorframe.

"Just leave me alone Bellamy!" You didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did.

"Oh okay." Bellamy awkwardly said and you heard him move away from the door.

Now you added a cut for yelling at Bellamy. You wanted to add more but you didn't want Bellamy asking anymore questions. You washed away the blood tinting the bath water pink. You didn't have anything to wrap the cuts so just dried them off and put a shirt on, pulling on your boyshort underwear. When you opened the door Bellamy was standing right in front of you and you ran smack into him dropping everything in your hands to the floor. Bellamy bent down to help pick your things up and then he paused. Apparently your knife had slid from it's sheath. Revealing your dirty little secret. Bellamy picked up your knife looking at it carefully. You had washed off any blood from tonight, but it was stained with blood from the past. He looked from the knife slowly to you. You wanted to snatch the knife away from him and run back to the comfort of your room but numbness had invaded your brain and you just stood there. But you did pull back when Bellamy reached for your arm, which must have told him all he needed to know. He gripped your wrist tightly enough that you couldn't pull away and slid your sleeve up to reveal your freshly exposed cuts since you didn't bandage them.

"What the hell?" He breathed and then looked into your eyes. "Eden, What the hell?"

You tried to pull away and suprisingly he let you. "Just leave it Bellamy. It's nothing. I'm taking care of it. Just forget it."

"Forget it?!" He demanded. "Damnit Eden I catch you cutting and you just want me to forget about it? "

You shook your head. "It doesn't matter Bellamy." You moved back into your bedroom but he followed you.

"Like hell it doesn't matter. Why are you doing this?"

"Because.. Because I don't know!" You sit down on the edge of the bed holding your head in your hands. "I do it to feel something. It feels good! It helps me whenever I go numb or it's punishment whenever I fuck up! It's just a…a release Bellamy!" You were breathing hard and your sleeve was still pulled up revealing your cuts but when you tried to pull it down, Bellamy was kneeling down in front of you holding your hands tightly.

"Eden." He said seriously. You tried to pull away. "No, Eden stop. Eden listen to me, you can't keep doing this. You can't do this to yourself. You are so much better than this."

You shook your head. "I can't stop, Bell. I have to do this. I can't help it anymore. It's the only release I get anymore."

Bellamy stared at you a moment, then stood up, running his hands over his face. Finally he seemed to decide on something and held your knife out to you.

"What are you doing?" You stared at him confused.

"Cut me." He said simply and you stared at him in shock.

"Bellamy no! I'm not going to hurt you!" You exclaimed.

"Bullshit." He snarled at you. "That's bullshit. Everytime you cut yourself you are hurting me. Do you think I like seeing you upset or in pain? Hell no. Do you think I don't notice how upset you get whenever a hunt goes wrong? I try so hard to keep you safe on hunts whenever I should have been protecting you from yourself."

"Don't make it sound like I'm crazy!" You yelled. "I'm not crazy!"

Bellamy nodded. "You're right. You aren't crazy. But this behavior, this is crazy! How could you think that you of all people, think you deserve this?"

"What does that mean me of all people?" You stand up.

"Eden. You are perfect. You are a good person. You take care of your family. You love and care about those around you." Bellamy moved close to you, cupping your face in his hands. "You want everyone around you to think you are so tough and that you don't give a fuck about anyone or anything but when you were sixteen you accidently stepped on a baby mouse and you cried and buried it. You care deeply and I'm not going to let you keep on pretending that you don't care because I love you."

You close your eyes, tears running down your face. "I love you too." You open your eyes looking into his.

Bellamy pulls your wrist in between you two. "No more of this. Okay? If you feel numb or feel like you want to do this, come talk to me."

"Okay." You look down at your feet.

"Promise me." Bellamy puts a finger under your chin lifting your face to his.

"I promise." For the first time in a long time you feel like everything is going to be okay.


End file.
